You Want to Know the Truth?
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: Short DGCain oneshot in which Cain clears a few things up.


Disclaimer- I don't own Tin Man. Believe me if I owned Tin Man you would have seen more than just a hug between DG and Cain.

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_When she pulled him into corners in the palace and kissed him on a daily basis, he didn't really mind. But she was the princess and he was an old ex-tin man, and they could never work. So he pulled away, gave her a scolding look, and walked away._

Azkedelia finished her breakfast and excused herself from the table, "You two have fun." She added to DG and Cain as she left.

As soon as the door shut DG looked up and grinned at Cain, "No." he said.

"What?" she asked innocently, getting up.

"DG." He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you yesterday." She said softly as she kissed his neck.

"I had things to do." He said putting his arms around her waist.

"More important than spending time with me?" she asked pulling away and looking at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing is more important than protecting the Princess of the O.Z." he said.

"Stop." She sighed, "Don't call me Princess. I'm not princess to you, I'm just DG."

"No, cause you are the Princess of the O.Z." He gently pulled her arms from around his neck and placed them at her side, "And I'm just the Tin Man."

"But you're n-" Cain put his hands over her mouth, and shook his head.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_In the middle of the night when she'd tiptoe past the men who were supposed to be guarding the royal wing, and slip into his bed, he'd sigh like it was annoying to him, but really he preferred having her next to him. And when she moved around so she was tucked tightly into his arms, he liked knowing that she couldn't get into any trouble without him knowing about it. She couldn't even move in her sleep without him feeling it, so he tightened his grip and fell happily asleep._

The first night he heard his door open he instinctively reached for his gun, but as soon as he heard her mumble a soft, "Hi." He relaxed and moved over when she climbed next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked sighing.

"I got lonely." Was her only reply.

"How did you get past the guards? They're supposed to make sure your safe from midnight attacks and they can't even make sure you don't sneak out in the middle of the night."

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep relying on you to keep me safe." She said snuggling closer to him.

"You shouldn't be here." He said but he let her move his arms till they were encircling her.

And when he was sure she was sleeping he pulled her even closer still and drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_When the Queen started doing what DG described as 'Pimping' her and Azkedelia out to possible suitors, he pretended not to be jealous. He pretended not to care. But when she'd come and pull him into corners or sneak into his bed, he'd protest a lot less._

"He was just so… so gross." DG said in between kisses. She'd managed to get Cain into her room with less persuasion than usual so she was taking full advantage.

"You could let me up you know?" he said, referring to their current position. DG had gotten him into her room and immediately pounced, shoving him on the bed and straddling him.

"Oh and the worst was that Prince Eric. He was just too… too perfect." She said ignoring him.

"Too perfect?" Cain asked, pulling her hands away from the buttons of his shirt. That was one line he wasn't letting her cross.

"Yeah," DG said unfazed, it wasn't the first time Cain had stopped her from that, "Like he was trying too hard or something. He just gave me a bad feeling."

Cain nodded and DG attacked him again with her lips, he stopped complaining and talking in general.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_She decided she wanted him and no one else about the same time that Prince Eric decided he wanted the Princess for himself. DG protested but the Queen said she saw no reason why DG couldn't be with the Prince. He was nice and charming and everyone liked him. Everyone except Cain. So without DG agreeing a wedding date was set._

"This kind of stuff was outlawed in the Other World." She shouted angrily to her mother.

"DG until the silly men of The O.Z. get over their fear of our dear Azkedelia, you're the Crowned Princess. You need to marry a man of status and birth an heir." The Queen insisted.

"I'm gonna go find a travel storm." She said turning and fleeing from the room with Cain on her heels, "I'm not getting married." She added as he closed her bedroom door behind himself.

"I know." He said, noting the sparks of magic flying from her hands.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_She'd now come to his bed, bury her head in his chest and sob herself to sleep, and he couldn't think of anything to say that would make it right. The only thing he could say would just make things harder for all parties involved._

As soon as he heard the door he sat up and she flew into his arms crying.

"Why won't you tell me?" she once asked in between sobs.

"What Princess?" he asked pushing back her hair.

"Tell me you love me." she said drying her tears, although new ones appeared in an instant, "Make everything else just disappear."

"DG, I can't."

"But you can." she begged, "You really can. I don't want to marry him Cain, but they just don't care."

"They do care, DG." he insisted, holding her closer. It didn't make her feel better.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_The wedding was in two months but old habits die hard._

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Cain said when he pulled her into the broom closet.

"I know." She said grinning.

"What will Prince What's-his-name think?" Cain asked kissing her neck.

"Maybe he'll call it off." DG said hopefully, as she pulled Cain closer, and this time when her hands went to the buttons on his shirt he didn't pull away.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_Finding out she was pregnant… well that could have gone better._

"I have an announcement." She said brightly one day over tea.

Cain was sitting in the corner with one eye on her, as was his duty, and talking to Glitch. Az, the Queen, and her husband were sitting on the couch across from DG and Prince Eric was in a chair next to DG's.

"What is it darling?" the Queen asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said just as brightly, and sipped more tea.

Cain chocked on the cake Glitch had just handed him, while Prince Eric started, "That's wonderful dear… but… well are you sure, my sweet? Because you and I… well we never-"

"Oh it's not yours." DG interrupted with a smile.

"Then whose?" Prince Eric demanded seizing her by the wrist.

"I'd let go of her if I was you." Cain said in a bored voice, his gun already pointed at the Prince, "Hurting a Princess is one thing. Hurting a pregnant Princess?" he shook his head.

The Prince let go and demanded again, "Whose child is it?"

DG just continued to smile brightly at Cain.

"Oh Deeg." Az laughed catching on.

DG faked a yawn, "Well Eric I guess this is goodbye. Mother, Father don't worry I'll find a new suitor to marry, on my own terms, of course. I think I going to take a nap. Cain?" she added to her bodyguard.

He put his gun back in it's holster and tipped his hat to the Royals, and a smirking Azkedelia, and followed, "Pregnant?" he added once they were out of earshot.

She shrugged, "I thought it was a nice time to announce it." Cain placed a hand on her stomach and she grinned pulling him by his shirt collar into her room.

* * *

_You Want to Know the Truth?_

_Coming clean was the easy part._

"I love you." Cain said to her that night when she came to him.

* * *

"You want to know the truth?" Cain asked his five-year-old daughter, she nodded, "It's time for bed." 

"Daddy." She whined.

"I know, isn't he really bad at endings?" DG asked poking her head into the room, Cain threw a decorative pillow at her, while she shrieked, "Help! Help! I need a bodyguard! Do you know anyone, Melanie?" she asked her daughter.

"Okay, okay." Cain said, as DG climbed into the bed with him and Melanie, "You want to know the truth?" Both of his girls nodded, "I'm really happy."

* * *

Okay I have no idea where that came from. I have some serious insomnia and this is what came from it. So uh please review. I hope you liked it. 

-Em

P.S. The kiss in the first truth, that whole scene actually was taken from a Tin Man story that I'm working on, that will be more than a one shot. So don't be surprised if you read a re-worked version of that scene in a few months when I finally get the fic publishable.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
